


The Third Fall

by manicmea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Digital Art, Drama, Fan Fiction Book Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides the best thing to do for a fallen and human Castiel is to leave him. During the next ten years both men’s lives change in ways both large and small. The one thing that remains the same is that neither has ever been able to let go of the love they had for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Third Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962942) by [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds). 



> This wonderful story was written by Pinkdiamonds who gave me the honour of making this book cover for her. And she's the one that always makes my muse want to play.

This is the very first book cover I have ever made. I'm also chuffed to bits with it and the idea came about after stumbling across fan fiction covers via google search. 

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)

 


End file.
